A polycarbonate resin or resin composition (hereinafter sometimes abbreviated as “PC”) has been used as the light-guiding member of a small liquid crystal display from the viewpoints of its heat resistance and mechanical strength (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In general, the PC is granulated into a pellet at 240 to 270° C. by extrusion granulation, and the pellet is subjected to injection molding or extrusion molding to be molded into various members.
By the way, in the anti-light incidence portion of a light-guiding member using the PC, light is liable to yellow and hence the color tone uniformity of a screen is hardly obtained. The tendency is becoming more remarkable in today's circumstances where an increase in size of a display is significant.
Various attempts have been made to improve the light transmittance of the PC in a short wavelength region. However, the attempts are still insufficient and cannot be said to be at sufficient levels in practical use.